The Birthday Present
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Rory gives something to Tristan that will forever change both their lives. Warning: Somewhat Non-Fluffy and Strong Sexual Content


**Title**: Birthday Present

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **This is somewhat **non-fluffy** so beware. Tristan's home life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks it is. After witnessing an incident at the DuGrey mansion Rory gives something to Tristan that will forever change both their lives.

**Note: **I know there are people awaiting chapters on other fics that I have started but this idea popped into my head after read an angst filled Trory fic and I wanted to try my hand on a angst fic. Everything I have done in the past has been fluffy so this is the first non-fluffy fic.

There WILL be a sequel to Romeo and Juliet. I don't know if I will continue with the story but as of right now I am thinking about a sequel instead of adding more chapters. I am just going to have to wait and see where my imagination takes me.

Thank you everyone for reviewing my other stories and being faithful.

Without further ado

Enjoy!

* * *

The Birthday Present

Rory Gilmore stood by her locker, watching in a daze as Tristan DuGrey, the King of Chilton, walk down the halls of Chilton Academy looking as if he had gone to bed in his clothes and then came to school without doing anything about his appearance.

His hair was a bit greasy, still going in a million directions for she knew full well that he never used a comb, but less stylish.

His uniform was full of ruffles. It was like throwing a rock into the pond and watching the ripples form, a uniform that usually outlined his body nicely but now just hung around him.

However, what really got to her were his eyes when he passed her without a word, only giving her a quick glance before turning the corner. It unnerved her enough that he didn't stop to make his usual quips but his eyes made her shutter right down into her soul.

The usual light that captured everyone's attention was now dark. The blue sparkle that she hated so much was now gone and was replaced with a black hollow color that she didn't recognize.

She didn't know what spirit had taken over Tristan DuGreys body but this zombie that roamed the halls was not he.

And for some reason…

It scared her.

Hearing the warning bell ring it broke her out of her heavy thoughts. She grabbed her English book, stuffing it into her yellow backpack before slamming her locker door shut.

"Have you heard?" Rory turned and watched as Madeline and Louise strutted themselves to her side, clutching their schoolbooks against their bodies.

Rory narrowed her eyes at them. "Heard what?" She asked as she took her place beside them, all three of them heading towards their first period English class.

"Well, have you seen Tristan this morning?" Madeline asked looking at Rory knowing full well that Rory and Tristan had a morning ritual that everyone is the hall always looked forward too.

She didn't even think Rory noticed that everyone tuned in when Tristan and Rory exchanged words. It always meant the start of a new day.

"Yeah," she said. "But we didn't talk."

Louise smirked, glancing down at the ground. "That proves it."

Rory shook her head. "Proves what exactly?" She watched them turn their heads and look at each other. "Look what are you two talking about?"

Louise sighed. "Well apparently last night Duncan and Bowman were over Tristan's house when they heard him and his father get into it."

"Get into it?" Rory asked, shifting the weight of her bag.

"Yeah," Madeline chimed in. "According to them, his father came home in a quiet rage and demanded that he speak to Tristan alone. They went into the other room and you know Duncan and Bowman…always the snoops…"

"Yeah," Louise helped. "You would think they would have gotten into more trouble with the way they act."

Rory rolled her eyes, her patience waning thin. "About Tristan?" She snapped.

Louise smiled. "Oh right." She sighed. "So anyway, they were ease dropping and apparently they heard Tristan's father threaten that he was going to send him to Military School."

"Not only that," Madeline continued. "But Duncan and Bowman also said that his father kept insulting him. You know, calling him worthless and that there was a reason why his parents stopped at one child."

"Meaning?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows, hoping she didn't confirm her suspicions.

"Well according to the guys…they overheard Tristan's father say that if his future kids were going to be anything like him then he was happy that they stopped at one. They were just thankful that Tristan was a boy so they didn't have to produce any more screw-ups."

Rory's mouth fell open. "Oh no." She sincerely started. "I could never picture my mother saying anything like that to me."

Louise shrugged. "That is what we heard."

"And right before his birthday too." Madeline added. "Pity."

"Well its lucky for him that he's such a hot bad boy. Just makes things more interesting." Louise smirked.

The last bell rung signaling that class was about to begin. "Crap we better get to Mr. Medinas class." Madeline said. "Last time I was late I got a detention."

"I don't know," Louise cooed. "Maybe if I'm late Mr. Medina will spank me." She turned to leave and Rory inwardly winced. Not only was she talking about her teacher that she had to see everyday but was also the same man that was dating her mother.

Leave it to Louise to make her stomach turn before lunch.

Walking into their class Rory immediately noted that Tristan wasn't in his usual seat.

She sighed.

She guessed he was skipping again.

To her it made sense that his father would be stern about his son's grades and his behavior because Tristan never gave a reason for his father to trust him.

But to have the nerve to call Tristan a screw-up was something she would never understand.

She knew that no matter what she did or how many mistakes she made her mother would always be there for her.

It made her wonder

Did she know the real Tristan DuGrey or did she know the act that he put on everyday so everyone wouldn't see the real Tristan…the Tristan DuGrey that was hurting inside.

She wondered…

* * *

"Look kid, I know that this is last minute and you and Bible Boy aren't on the best terms," Lorelai started as they waited patiently for the maid to answer the door. "But you were invited so let's just make the best of this."

Rory sighed deeply as Lorelai and herself were standing outside of the DuGrey mansion. By the end of the school day she had gotten home and found her grandmother sitting on the couch with a very uncomfortable and thankful mother that she had gotten home.

Before she even had a chance to go into her room she was informed that Tristan's parents were throwing him a birthday bash on his behalf and that she was invited.

She groaned at this.

Even though it was only an invitation she knew she had no choice in the matter. She glanced at her mother with pleading eyes where she just shrugged her shoulders and Rory knew that her mother could do nothing to change things.

"I don't know…" Rory sighed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Tristan hasn't really talked to me lately."

"What do you mean he hasn't…" Lorelai began but was interrupted with the maid answering the door with smile and ushered them in. She took their coats and immediately her mother was whisked away by her grandmother. She looked back at Rory for help but Rory just smiled and waved and she knew that she was in for it later.

She looked around the room and noted that she didn't know half the people here. As she walked through the sea of people in search of a room to read she noticed that this house was even bigger than her grandparents and that was saying something.

She loved the extravagant art on the walls and the pieces on the tables but knew just like her grandparents; it was mostly for show. She suddenly felt sad for Tristan. Everything in her house had a purpose and had a special and hidden meaning behind them.

She couldn't imagine growing up in a house where she wasn't allowed to touch anything in fear that she was going to break it and upset her parents.

Turning a corner she came across a hallway and decided to go into one of the rooms so she could have some peace.

She opened the first door on her left and she smiled seeing that it was some sort of study. She was about to go in when she heard voices further down the hall. Wrinkling her eyebrows she took slow steps toward the door. Listening hard enough, her eyes widened hearing it was Tristan and what sounded like an older man.

She quickly turned her head and bit her lip knowing that she shouldn't be listening in on a private conversation and was about to leave when she heard someone call him worthless.

Then she heard Tristan sigh deeply and what shocked her was when the word _father _came out of his mouth.

He was arguing with his father?

What really bothered her was how distasteful that word sounded. She could almost see Tristan grit his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check.

Now that she thought about it she had never really seen him lose his cool. She was amazed that she recognized his voice. Usually his voice was dripping with cool and sarcasm but this…this was something different

Something she wasn't used too

Something that was surprisingly breaking her heart

Curiosity getting the better of her she stayed put and listened in.

"Tristan where do you see yourself in 10 years. Can you really expect me to keep cleaning up your messes for the rest of your life." His father yelled, causing Tristan to clench his hands.

"No one asked you too." Tristan responded.

His father scoffed. "My god boy. You would be in jail…or worse if it weren't for me. I had to pay the school a substantial amount of money just so they wouldn't expel you from the last stunt that you pulled."

"Well maybe if I had a better role model, I wouldn't be screwing up all the time."

"I have given you everything Tristan." His father snapped. "I have given you the means, the tools, the opportunities that most kids only dream of and you just take my generosity and spit it back at my face."

"Oh don't pretend it has anything to do with me. You just need me to be properly bred so I can take over one of these days and you know it."

"Well, at the rate you going I should just cut you off completely."

Tristan scoffed, smirking sarcastically "Right"

"I'm serious." His father said, his voice growing more serious by the second. "You have screwed up too many times. I will not give up everything I have worked for to someone as worthless as you."

"Then what the hell was the point of this fucking party." Tristan snapped flaring his arms. "Why do this if your just going to cut me out anyway."

"Really Tristan." His father quietly bit out. "You're mother and I have to keep up appearances. We can't very well make people belief we cut you off. It needs to be handled delicately."

Tristan laughed with disdain "So it looks like I'm the screw-up right… and what," he laughed. "You two come up shining on top."

"You did this too yourself son. Screw up again and it's Military School. If that doesn't shape you up you're cut off! Now please leave my sight. I can't bare to look at you anymore." Tristan stared at his father as he made his way behind his desk and started working on some papers that needed to be filed.

He smirked sarcastically, damning his father to hell as he turned to leave.

Rory let out a gasp, quickly turning to leave before Tristan had a chance to see her…but he was quicker. He opened the door and with wide eyes he glanced back at his father before silently closing the door and grabbing her arm, pulling her to the nearest room.

He pushed Rory inside and she stumbled a bit, rubbing her arm where his hand was.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her quickly, making sure to lock the soundproof door behind him.

He was glad that this room was sound proof. It was the study and where his father had most of his private meetings.

"Tristan…" Rory began, not knowing how to respond or what could justify her being here.

He approached her fast. "How much?" He demanded anger filling his eyes that she had the nerve to ease drop on him.

"I…" She thought about lying but knew it was useless. She had never really lied before and she didn't think she could start now. She sighed dramatically. "Not much." She responded, bending the truth a bit.

It wasn't lying…it just wasn't telling the whole truth.

He looked her over. "Don't fucking lie to me Rory." He demanded.

If she weren't so startled she would have noticed that he had used her first name instead of calling her Mary. "I…promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh god." He took a step back. "I don't want your fucking pity Mary. Do you understand me? You have no fucking right to have pity for me. Not after the way I've treated you, after…" He stopped and clenched his jaw. "Whatever you heard tonight stays between us."

She nodded quickly. "I promise."

"Your not even supposed to be here."

"Look, I got dragged her by my grandparents to celebrate _your _birthday. I wanted to find a quiet place to read." She whimpered her voice sounding confused as to how she put herself in this kind of situation.

She watched Tristan clench his hands and close his eyes as if trying to get him emotions under control.

Hesitantly, she put her hand on his shoulder and she flinched when he roughly brushed her off. "Tristan…"

"I don't want you to see me this way. Don't you fucking understand? I don't want anyone seeing me like this. My life is fucked up and not as perfect as yours and I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity…"

"I see it in your eyes," he interrupted. "And if people knew then I would see it in everyone's eyes. I couldn't fucking take that. I couldn't take…"

"Is that why you act the way you do at school? So people see you a certain way?"

He scoffed. "We aren't friends Mary. I don't have to explain why I do the things I do. You fucking hate me anyway so why the hell should you care?"

"I care Tristan." She said with conviction.

He looked at her sad face and sighed. "That's my fucking point," he yelled making her flinch. "I see pity and sadness in your eyes and before all this you wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"Tristan…"

"And I'm losing it Mary. I'm fucking losing it. Some days I don't even know if I'm coming or going. But this thing with my father… I need for you to keep between us. I need," he opened his mouth but then closed it. "I need…" he tried again. "Fuck…" he cursed. "I don't know what I need anymore."

Rory felt like her heart was breaking. God if she had known what he goes through, what his life was really like she would have made more of an effort. She would have seen that his attitude was just an act to hide behind.

She watched his breathing start to slow as he closed his eyes. Nobody deserved this.

Not even, Tristan DuGrey.

A minute went by just watching him. He looked worn…sad even. He was currently in a rage but he just looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in days. That glow that he naturally possessed…that uniqueness that made him Tristan was gone and was now replaced with something she didn't recognize.

She could never understand what he was going through. She wasn't even going to try but maybe there was a way she could help him. A way to make this all go away if only for a minute.

She made up her mind.

She was going to help him the only way she knew how.

Without a second thought she hurled herself into his arms making him stumble backwards as he caught her by her hips, trying to steady both of them. Her lips were hard on his and it only took him a second to react.

He gripped her body hard and whipped her fast, pushing her hard up against the wall with a loud thud. She grunted at the force but recovered fast by gripping the hem of his black shirt and peeled it off his body.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. His hand snaked into her hair and aggressively pulled her head back making her whimper as his lips greedily attacked her neck…sucking and licking making her body squirm.

She punished him back by digging her nails into his abs; scratching and caressing as her hands touched ever part of him. He hissed but welcomed the pain.

His hands went to her waist, digging his fingers into the side of her untouched flesh as he pulled her hard against him, pulling her as close as he could get her. His right hand gripped her ass aggressively and pushed her increasingly wet center hard against his hard raging cock. "Fuck Rory." He grinded and pushed making sure that she felt the bulge that was screaming to get out, screaming to be touched, screaming to explode.

God she never thought the stories were true. Everyone talked about Tristan's escapades and how big his penis really was but she had no idea. It felt as hard as a rock and as big as her foot.

That caused her center to release a fresh round of juices and Tristan could smell. He was suddenly very hungry.

"Tristan god please…"

"Shhh"

She bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood as she stared him down, feeling him grind against experimentally against her. They both gasped explosively, and his head fell forward, causing their foreheads to touch.

He stared into her eyes as he kept pushing himself into her, his hands gripping the blue dress that she wore. Their breathing and moans mumbled together and he smiled at her, letting her know where this was going to go if they didn't stop now.

She just nodded her head and put her hands through his hair and pulled him back onto her greedy lips. "Arrggg," he grunted pulling her up and she wrapped herself around his body, her blue dress riding around her petite waist, almost as if she was a jacket that he was putting on.

He stumbled with her to the mahogany desk and quickly pushed its contents off, everything crashing to the ground before laying her hard against the desk. He wiggled himself in between her after pulling her legs to the edge. His hand caressed her leg hard. She could feel the extra pressure he was putting as he stroked her and it made her wince but she welcomed the pain.

It was as if all the pent up frustration he had, he was pouring into her and she wouldn't want it any other way.

He leaned up and looked at her the whole time while he undid his belt and threw it to the opposite end of the room. Then she watched him undo his button and zipper and before she knew it, his jeans and boxers were off and was now hovering over her naked.

He was shaking. She realized as he held himself up that his whole body was shaking. Her hands went to his ass and squeezed his center against her. "Shit Mary," Tristan grunted as he took the hem of her dress and ripped it off her body.

A second later he reached for her bra and pushed it over her head not bothering to unclasp it. His lips were instantly on her breast and Rory smiled as she put her hand through his hair and added pressure keeping his head in place.

She didn't understand what came over her.

Feeling him suck, taking her nipple in between her teeth and biting, making her hiss in pleasure, she couldn't help but think that he just looked so broken and all those things she heard his father say to him…it was all too much. She knew that she would never understand what he was going through so she did the only thing she could think of…

Instead of trying to understand him maybe she could just help him feel

She felt his body move and felt his tip at her center but something stopped him. "I don't have anything…" He stated and knew what he was talking about.

"Don't worry," she whispered into his ear. "I'm on birth control." She saw the surprise in his eyes but didn't push it. She thanked god right then that her mother put her on birth control. After getting pregnant at sixteen her mother wasn't taking any chances.

It wasn't that her mother didn't trust her daughter but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kissing her temple he petted her hair before thrusting hard into her without warning, making her body jerk up due to the sudden invasion. "Fuck Mary you are so tight," he groaned. "So fucking tight." She yelped and his lips were quickly on hers swallowing her moans.

She clutched him hard. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, scratching him and pinching him as the feeling overwhelmed her. She whimpered as he stayed in place, her skin and hair dampening as heat overtook her. He released her hips and slid his hands up to her head and cradled it. She felt a burst of his warm breath on her face and opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with him.

Then it dawned on him

She was a virgin?

Oh god!

What did she do?

"Fuck Rory. Do you understand what you just did? Why the fuck are you giving me something so precious? I don't deserve this…you don't fucking deserve this."

"Happy Birthday Tristan," she answered simply, smiling, her breathing shaky as her blue orbs locked on his.

She knew what she was giving up.

She knew that she could only give it away once.

But everything just seemed so clear.

She had always thought that she would give herself to Dean. That was always the plan. However, whenever it came down to it she was always scared and always second guessing herself.

She thought that there was something wrong with her?

However being here tonight… seeing Tristan so vulnerable…so human…she knew what she had to do…

Wanted to do…

There was no question…

No doubts

Kissing her once more he eased out of her and plunged hard back inside, stroking her as she whimpered her eyes closing and her mouth taking in deep breaths as he filled her so completely.

He repeated his actions.

In

Out

He kept kissing her and she felt her pains subsiding and suddenly a burst of pleasure filled her. "God Tristan," she moaned.

In

"Ah" Rory moaned.

Out

"Ah" She squeezed his shoulders

Harder

"Ah" She felt him lift her leg higher and he slid in deeper

Faster

She kept repeating with ever thrust that he made.

Tristan lifted his head from the crook of her neck and stared at her before he spoke. "You have no idea what you're giving up."

The sound of his voice made her shiver

Giving up?

Never in her life would she view this as something as she was giving up

She viewed this as something she was giving to another person.

"I know what I'm doing…now make me come Tristan…fuck it all, just make me come…_Hard_"

That was all it took before he thrusted one more time before hurling them both over the edge.

* * *

A half and hour passed and they still held each other. Luckily there was a blanket by a chair and Tristan figured that his father slept in here sometimes when he was up all hours of the night doing what…only his father knew.

Tristan caressed her hair and let it fall between his fingers before repeating the process. Their legs were intertwined together as her head was on his chest her finger drawing circles against the hard muscle; both of them content on just listening to each other's breathing.

"We should go soon. My mom will be wondering where I am."

He held her tighter around her waist and kissed her head. "Why"

Rory lifted herself up onto her elbow and looked at him. His face was serious as he sternly looked at her. 'Why what?"

He smiled at her sweetly but his expression stayed stern. "Why did you give me your virginity. After everything I did to you…why did you do this?"

She bit her lip but didn't hesitate. "Because I wanted too, because for once in my life I saw the real you, and maybe because…you needed me too."

He nodded taking in this new information. He lifted his head and kissed her gently. "Then in that case…there are few things we need to get straight."

She bit her lip waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "From this point on you are mine. After what happened tonight I need you to understand that you are not allowed to touch, flirt, kiss, whatever…another guy. Do you understand me?"

Rory took a deep intake of breath processing what he was saying and it didn't sit well with her. Anger flared into her eyes and she quickly stood up slightly wincing at the ache between her legs. He saw the discomfort in her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked worry evident in his voice

"Fine" she bit out. She dressed fast not caring what Tristan. No point in being modest now.

She grabbed her heels, making her way to the door. He was faster though and without anything to cover himself, he slammed the door shut making her take a step back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You are not leaving."

"Like hell I'm not." She went for the door again but he just gripped her waist and pushed her against the wall. She turned her head to the side but he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Listen to me Mary." He smirked. "Or should I call you Magdalene now."

She huffed and tried to push him back but his strong body was pinning her hard and she wasn't able to move.

"After tonight I am not losing you. I have been craving you since the first day that I met you and now that I have tasted you I am not giving you up."

"It's not your decision to make."

"You made it my decision when you fucking hurled at me and practically begged me to fuck you."

"I did not- "

"I don't care what your intentions were." He cut her off. "The fact is that I stuck my cock into you and made you scream. I brought you to the brink of ecstasy and now you are mine."

She flushed at his cruel words but she wouldn't let him get to her. "Full of yourself aren't you?"

He brought his hand to her knee and starting moving up, inching her dress little by little. She put her hand on his to stop him but just followed his movements and before she knew it her dress was around her waist again.

Being naked still he pushed her panties aside and rubbed his cock against her slick opening, threatening to enter her again. "Would you like to make a wager on that?"

Her body shook and she closed her eyes, as she smelled the combination of sex and his cologne. Her knees buckled and would have fallen if his strong body wasn't keeping her up. "I see the way your body reacts to me so there is no point in hiding it."

She cursed herself.

"Now, are you still together with Beanstalk?"

She huffed again. "Do you actually think I would have done this with you if I was still together with Dean."

Tristan contemplated. "No I don't," he answered honestly. "But I just wanted to make sure. You are not to see him anymore." He fingered her neck and drew circles around her sensitive areas.

"I can do whatever I please."

He looked at her and pushed her hips back against the wall pinning her. She gasped at his sudden movement and before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth battling with hers. She tried pushing him away but knew it was useless. He pulled away leaving them both breathless and craving for more.

"What were you saying?"

She swallowed hard.

"Mary please," he pleaded, chancing tactics as he kissed her forehead. "I can't lose you. I can't lose us…"

She sighed. "Why?"

"Because you make me feel…make me forget," he laughed. "All of the above." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded.

"Be with me Rory."

Before she could answer she heard her mothers voice calling her from the hall. She looked at him and then at the door. She opened her mouth but heard her mother call her again.

She sighed and pushed him back and this time he let her go. His voice stopped her as she turned the doorknob. "Remember what I said."

She turned and looked at him, his voice stern but his eyes pleading.

She chanced it. She ran back to him and lunged her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. He dipped her and kissed her long and hard before parting when breathing became an issue.

Without another glance, back she opened the door and then she was gone.

Tristan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Glancing at the wall he smirked when a flash of them squirming came to mind. Glancing at the table another flash of making her come came and he knew…

That she was his

He had finally claimed her and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her.

Her virginity was truly was the best _Birthday Present_ he had ever received.

"Happy Birthday too me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Again its different then my normal fics but I hope you like it just the same. 


End file.
